Closure: An InDepth Look
by BBMelissa
Summary: This "story" is actually a collection of one-shot chapters that will give  an in-depth look at specific characters and their background stories for the fanfiction Closure. These stories may include violence and sexual situations. Rated M.


_**As you probably read in the summation, In Depth Character Stories are one-shot stories that take a look at a specific character from the story Closure. You do not have to read these to be able to continue reading Closure. There will be no cliff hangers; however they may be a few hints about specific characters. These mini-chapters allow the readers to take a look at a time, place or an ongoing event in a characters life in an effort to explain why he or she is the way that he is. I know that I give a lot of hints in flashbacks however these chapters focus on one particular character. Right now I have four stories in mind. The first is Leah and & Sam. **_

_**I love SM, however I always wanted to know what made Leah the way that she was. She was often betrayed as a bitch. But women just don't turn bitter like that without real reason. I wanted to explore the love and the heartache that Leah experienced.**_

**In Depth Character Story Number One: Leah & Sam**

**The Fight: Age 9 & 10**

_Sam Uley ran down the path the led to the reservation school with his younger cousin Noah chasing behind him. "Wait up Sam," Noah cried trying in vain to catch up with his older cousin. Sam however ignored him. Although he loved his younger cousin, ever since had come to live with them because his mother had a new job working nights Sam was responsible for Noah. Normally he wouldn't have minded but Noah had gotten strawberry preserves all over his shirt, he had to change therefore making him late to hang with his boys, again. _

"_Come on…run faster. I don't have time to wait for you, I'm already late." Sam called back as he increased his speed knowing that it was hard for Noah to catch up. If Sam was good at anything, it was running fast. In fact, he was the fastest in his class and could even outrun boys two and three years older than him. Sure, he loved Noah but his best friend Jesse would tease him for having a 7 year old trailing after him like a puppy dog. _

_Once he got to the clearing behind the school, he noticed a circle of children yelling and cheering. Sam frowned. "What's happening?" Something was going on and clearly he had missed because of Noah. He pushed past some of the kids looking in the middle of the circle. What he saw made his throat dry. _

_**Oh shit…**_

_Standing in the middle of the clearing was his best friend Jesse Longheart and Leah Clearwater. Leah Clearwater was a _rambunctious nine-_year old with a smart mouth. Leah didn't back down in front of anybody boy or girl. She was lean with long hair that reached the middle of her back. At the moment she was lying on the ground spitting out blood where Jesse had obviously hit her. _

"_Jesse…what are you thinking, she's a girl!" Sam screamed at his friend. He was going to get into serious trouble. Besides that he didn't think that hitting girls was cool and even one as tough as Leah._

_The girl in question glanced in Sam's direction her eyes on him glaring full of fire and determination for a moment before getting to her feet. She gave Jesse a calculating glance as if she were sensing a weakness on his part."Come on Jesse...is that all you got." She spat more blood on the dirt. "You hit like a GIRL." _

_The crowd laughed fueling Jesse's ire. He rushed forward. Leah side stepped him then quickly turned to kick him on the butt. He fell over then she launched herself at his back. She got her arm hooked around his neck and started to squeeze. _

_Things went from bad to worse. Everyone stood around watching as Jesse tried in vain to buck her off. But she held onto him like a tick digging in, hard. "I told you not to pick on my brother ever again!" She yelled then she opened her mouth and bit down Jesse's neck. _

_His wail echoed through the hills as the adults came running. _

_**Nurse's Office**_

_Leah sat in the nurse's office with an icepack on her lip. It stung but she didn't care, she had gotten a big bite out of Jesse, literally, drawing blood. No matter what, the little prick would never hit or pick on her little brother again. Yeah, Seth was a pain in the ass sometimes, but he was HER pain in the ass. Nobody messed with her kid brother and got away with it. _

_The door to the office opened, she looked as Sam Uley walked in. She looked at him. Sam was taller than most of the boys in her class. He was quiet most of the time. He was smart too, much smarter than he let on. They had once had to be partners on an assignment and Leah had found that he really could write. Better than her and that said a lot. Leah was smart, she knew it. She didn't flaunt it, but then she had been skipped a grade and was doing better than most of her elder counterparts. It was one of the reasons Jesse hated her so much. She had showed him up in class not to mention the Spelling Bee last week. Picking on Seth had been a way to get back at her. _

"_So…__why__ are you here Uley…to give a report about how busted up I am to your cronies." _

"_No." he retorted. "I've got a headache."_

"_Yeah right." She uttered not believing him. _

_He looked at her bloodied swollen lip foe a moment. "Does that hurt?" _

"_Like you care if it does." She replied placing the icepack on her swollen lip. "__Y__ou should be worried about your boy…he's the one really hurting." She smiled thinking about Jesse…he just might need stitches. That was what Sara Black, the school nurse, had said with disapproval in her eyes as she led Jesse away. Leach winced at the pain her slit lip gave her. _

_Sam sat down. "Jesse…ah…he was wrong." _

_Leah said nothing but her chocolate eyes found his speculating. She didn't trust him. She had good reason. Like the others in his class, he hadn't been nice to Leah when she had been moved into their class last year. Truth was he was afraid that if he stuck up for her then others would accuse him of liking her. SO, Sam had said nothing, instead only taunted her. But then, they had been paired up with their science project a few months ago. Sam had been upset that he __had been __paired with her, but the truth was, she had been the best partner he had ever had. Leah had done great research on the Humpback whale. She had even drawn these amazing pictures and created a tri-board that showed the feeding cycle with an awesome 3-D affect using foam board and a box cutter. It had been the best display in the entire class. Plus she had even gone as far as to type the entire report for them. His grandmother had been so proud of the grade he got and his dad who didn't easily give out complements had actually smiled. Who knew that working with a girl would be ten times better than working with a boy?_

_Truth be told, it wasn't just her work that wasn't so bad, Leah wasn't so bad. She was actually kinda cool for a girl. He had peeked into her bedroom when studying at her house; it wasn't pink or frilly filled with dolls. Instead she had this big map of the world with little pin points of all the places she wanted to see. There were facts about them pinned as well. Yes, there had also been a butterfly collection but it had been in the mist of the most interesting insect collection he had ever seen. Her wall had posters and pictures of all these different artifacts from museums. She even had three pets, a rabbit named Harley, snake name Mambo and a hamster named Blackie. Plus she knew a lot about baseball including the stats of his favorite baseball player. _

_When he had seen her fighting him that morning, something inside him was moved. Not by the fire that she displayed. Oh...he was impressed; she had gotten a piece of Jesse and she had stood up for her brother. He, deep down was impressed that a little bit of a girl had the balls to stick it to Jesse. Truth was Jesse was a jerk at times. But there was more, a part of him actually had wanted to protect her just like that same part of Sam had to check up on her. _

_Something inside of him __needed__ to know that she was okay. _

_Leah lowered the ice from her injured lip._ "_Why you being so nice to me Sam, what are you up too?" _

"_Nothing...okay…I just didn't like the idea of Jesse hitting you…cause you're a girl." _

_She rolled her eyes._ "_A girl who kicked his ass." _

_See, he even liked her when she cursed. Leah was the only girl he knew did that. "Yeah…" he smiled. _

_Leah looked away for a moment. God, she hated to admit it but Sam was really cute when he smiled. She flinched inwardly. She hated to admit it to herself but she liked THIS Sam…the Sam she had gotten to know during their project. That Sam had been nice. He even helped her mother carry in a load of groceries. THAT Sam had cool ideas for their project. THAT Sam actually seemed interested in her "Adventure" Wall in her bedroom. He spent an hour talking to her about that places that she had pinpointed. _

"_You know…the whole school yard will be talking about the fight for the rest of the year."_

_She smiled. "Yeah…" _

_The door opened and Sule Greentea walked in. "Leah, your father is here." _

_She jumped down from the bench. Sam was worried. He knew that if he had __been__ suspended from school like Leah was for fighting his father would tear him __to__ shreds. His father was hard like that. Image was everything. Sam had to be perfect, no room for mistakes, ever. What made Sam sick was the fact that he knew just like everyone else that Embry Call could be his brother. So, Sam Uley Sr. wasn't so perfect, was he? _

"_Are you going to be okay?" He whispered. _

_She looked surprised by the concern she saw in his eyes. "Yeah…my dad will have to act mad in front of my mom. But don't worry…I won't get a whopping for this. I was protecting my brother." She smiled. "Bye Sam…and don't worry, I won't tell anyone you were nice to me. We can go back to being enemies tomorrow." _

_He watched as she moved out of the door he realized Leah Clearwater saw way too much. She knew that he didn't hate her at all. _

_**Strange Reading Materials : Age 13 & 14**_

"_I'm telling you he's such a show off." Sam said marching into Leah's kitchen wearing cut off shorts._

"_He used to be your best friend. You remember what an ass he is." Leah said with a grin looking up from a book. _

"_Whatever…" He opened her fridge. "Mmm…great your mom cooked." He pulled__ out__ a container with chicken salad._

"_No…way, the last time you came over here and ate__ everything,__ I got blamed. Do you ever eat at home__?"_

"_Come on Lee...Lee…I'm starving." _

_Truth was that Sam was always hanging out at her house, not that she actually minded. She and Sam were friends. Somehow__**,**__ over the years the niceties that they had in private became public. And Jesse, who used to be best friend, was long gone. They had a huge falling out six months ago when Jesse made a move on Charlotte. Charlotte was supposed to be Sam's girlfriend. Leah of course knew she wasn't right for him, after all Charlotte was dumb as rocks. Still, she had kicked her ass afterschool because she had hurt Sam. Leah of course __was__ suspended again for fighting. But it had been worth it. In the mist of the fight, she had "accidently" knocked an open bottle of Crazy Glue in Charlotte's hair. The bitch had been forced to cut her beautiful locks. _

_She gave him a dry look. "Fine, just leave some __for __Seth, okay." _

_Sam hid his smile. If there was someone that Leah loved and tormented, all the same it was her little brother. He quickly made a sandwich and bit into it. "Mmmm…good. This is homemade bread." He said with an open mouth. _

"_Yeah, Emily and her mom made it." Leah looked up at Sam."__Gross…shut your trap while you eat. Have you ever heard of __etiquette__?" _

_He snorted. "This coming from you? But then again….I know that you have had lessons. Aren't you and your mother doing those mother daughter __luncheons__ at the community center__?__" He howled. "I can't wait to see you in a dress." _

_Leah gave him the finger. _

_Typical Leah. He snickered. "So what are you reading anyway…"He tried to peer over her shoulder, she pushed him away. _

"_Stop…" _

"_Come on Leah, not more books on ancient artifacts." Sam knew that it was Leah's dream to become __an__ artist or a curator. He knew she could do it after all she was smart enough. Right now__,__ she was kicking everyone's ass in French not to mention currently tutoring him. He pulled the book out of her hand holding it over top of her head. He laughed; he had gotten taller than her over years. He turned to look at the book. His eyes got wide. Chicken salad spewed from his mouth. "Oh…this is rich." _

"_Give it back." She whispered her face aflame._

_He ignored her, __and__ then started to read in a false falsetto voice. "Her breathless cries filled the air as his hand stroked down in between her able bosom…" _

_Leah punched him in the stomach. "Ouch..." He dropped the book. She had a heck of a wallop. _

"_You ass!" She was mortified that he had found her reading a romance novel. Sam started coughing. "I hope you choke on that sandwich Sam Uley." She turned those piercing eyes on him. _

"_Sorry…I was just surprised. That…that is what you're reading?" Leah, he knew read lots of things. Most of them had to do with art or history or something educational. But that was a romance novel, it was no wonder she had put book cover over it. He looked at her. It was strange thinking her liking something like that. _

"_If you tell anybody Sam Uley…I'll…" She sputtered. _

"_What?" He dared her. _

_She paused for a moment thinking. Then she got a devilish gleam in her eye. He didn't like it at all. "I'll tell that bitch Rachel Black that you like her." _

_He paused. The last thing he wanted to do was to deal with that feisty thing…having Leah for a friend was bad enough. "You wouldn't…"_

_She smiled. He knew that she would. _

"_All right…no more comments about the book to anybody." _

"_Good…" She snatched her book. "Now go home, you've outstayed your welcome."_

_**The Beginning: Age 15 & 16**_

_The whole gang had gone swimming at Miller's pond. A bunch of girls and boys. Sam lay sunning on his back and watching, not the girl who he came with, Amy. Although she was hot__**,**__ he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Leah. He was pissed. She had no business being there especially with Jesse. Jesse__**,**__ who she got into a fight __with__ her when she was a kid, his ex-best friend, had asked Leah to go swimming with them. Sam knew Jesse and "swimming" was the last thing on that ass's mind. _

_Sam was sure that Harry and Sue had no idea their hellion daughter was out swimming with a group of boys. Harry would have tanned her ass for sure. Lord knew what Leah lie had told her parents__**,**__ after all__**,**__ she was a cunning little thing. _

_**And fucking …hot.**__ He said to himself. Who knew? His eyes went to her again where she was sitting there with Jesse laughing at something he said actually giggling. _

_It was a __high-pitched__ giggling that didn't sound like it should even come from her. Leah didn't laugh like a girl. She usually laughed with her whole body. She touched Jesse's naked shoulder and laughed again. _

_Sam's eyes narrowed._

_Leah…his Leah. His friend was sitting there with Jesse. Jesse, who was a fucking prick and no doubt planned to get into Leah's panties,. _

_**Not going to happen**__. He thought glaring daggers at them. _

_Sam's eyes moved from Jesse to Leah …again. Leah looked freaking hot in a small tiny pale pink bikini. Sam couldn't believe it when she had shown up and skimmed out of her jeans and sweatshirt. In all the years they had gone swimming__,__ he had never seen her in a bikini. __Now__ he knew that her body was amazing. All beautiful sun kissed skin. She was lean with toned arms, legs and abs. Damn, it looked sexy on her. Unlike some of the other girls, Leah wasn't busty, but her small pert breast looked all but perfect in that pink bikini._

_His mouth watered. _

_Sam tried in vain try to focus on the girl at his side. But he couldn't. He watched as Jesse leaned down and nuzzled her earlobe. She laughed. _

_Sam frowned. _

_He watched as Jesse placed his hand on the thigh. _

_That was it! Leah was way too young to become one of Jesse's __conquests__. Hell, he wasn't about to let that happen. He pushed away from Amy and stormed over to Jesse. _

_Jesse looked up seeing Sam. "What's up Uley__?__" __He said __running his hands over Leah's shoulders. _

"_Get your hands off of her." _

"_What?" Leah looked suddenly furious. "What do you think __you're__ doing Sam?" _

_He ignored Leah's comment. "I said get your hands off her." _

_Jesse stood. Both he and Sam had started to bulk up but __now__ he still had a few inches on Sam. "I don't know what your fucking problem is…"_

"_My problem is YOU…putting your hands over her." _

_Leah was furious. Sam was making a scene. How dare he? She had seen the way that tramp, Amy had been draped all over him. Leah had thought the bitch was going to ride him right there in front of everyone the way she kept clinging to Sam. However he hadn't seemed to minded one bit, but all of a sudden__,__ he __has__ issues on her?_

"_She's only 15." Sam advanced on Jesse. _

"_What's it to you Uley?" _

"_I'm not going to let her become one of your __conquests__!" _

_Leah pushed past Jesse. "I can't believe __you're__ doing this." She hissed. "Stop embarrassing me." _

"_Stop embarrassing yourself."_

"_What?" _

"_You are too young for what he wants. You think that he cares about you__. __He doesn't. All he wants is to get a piece of your tight sweet virginal ass." _

_Leah gasped. He had never heard Sam talk to her like this. _

"_Enough Sam…" _

"_No, it isn't enough." He growled. _

"_Come on Leah, we're leaving." Jesse stepped forward but before anyone could blink, Sam decked him and pulled her out Jesse's grasp. He hoisted her over his shoulder with a __Fireman's__ hold. _

_Leah was incensed. "Put me down!" She hit at his back as he stormed away taking her deeper into the trees away from the others to a small clearing. "You fucking asshole, put me down." _

_Sam put her down. "Such words coming from one so educated." He mocked._

"_How dare you do this to me!" She screamed mad as hell. "Embarrassing me like that in front of everyone. Carting me off like I'm a child."_

"_You're out here flaunting yourself like some bimbo. Do you want him to take your virginity, because that's what he wants. The only thing he wants." Sam knew Jesse. Knew that he'd never respect Leah her intelligence or her fire. He was only interested in her body._

"_How do you know that? Do you think that's the only way someone would be interested in me?" _

"_No, but I know Jesse…we used to be friends. I'm aware of what he wants and the type of girl he wants. The way that you were flaunting yourself….no wonder he thinks you're that type."_

"_Flaunting myself. I'm not the only one! What about the girl __who was__ all over you! Don't you want the same thing from Amy." _

"_No, I don't." He realized it was the truth. He didn't want Amy, not at all. _

"_Oh…please. I saw the way that you had your hands all over her in the water. __How__ she was practically shoving her __breasts__ in your face." _

_Sam smiled all of a sudden__;__ Leah had betrayed herself. "Jealous…much?" _

_She stepped forward not backing down. "How about you? You're the one acting all weird…"_

"_Weird. You're my friend. I care about you. You think that I want him to…." He turned away furious by the feelings that he had been denying for a long time. No Leah wasn't just his friend__,__ not anymore. "Leah…don't do this. Not with him__,__" He paused. "I just don't get it. Why Jesse? You hate him."_

"_Maybe I find him attractive. Maybe I find it attractive that he looks at me __as if__ I'm something more than just…" She paused as if for looking for her words." He looked at me as if I was a real girl. Unlike you." _

"_Leah…" He looked down at her. "I see you…"_

"_Really?" _

_He closed his eyes. Then he opened them. He reached out and touched her face. "Believe me, I do see you Leah. The real you. And you deserve better than Jesse. You deserve someone who would cherish you and look after you." He caressed her cheek. "Someone like me." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Leah sighed as Sam pressed his lips against hers. Then pulled back to do it again. This time she pressed her body against his. She felt warm and safe. _

_Inside she felt like singing. It was about damn time. _

_**Dreams: Age 16 & 17**_

"_Come on Leah…" _

_Leah laughed. "No I'm not done…" _

"_Lee-Lee," he smiled at her making her heart flutter. _

_She slapped his hand away. "If you think that flashing __a__ smile is going to work on me…"_

"_It doesn't?" _

_She smiled at him. "No...well maybe sometimes." They were resting on the bank of Miller's Pond allowing the sun to warm their bodies. They had snuck off to spend the day swimming and munching on the lunch that she had provided. Sam looked amazing in wet cut off shorts. His body was amazing__;__ she never got tired of looking at it. "Okay…here it is. I'm done." She handed him the __sketchbook__ in which she had captured his very essence on the page._

_He looked at her; she had such an amazing artistic ability. "Wow…do I really look like that?" She had captured him on the paper. But it was more than he was. The man staring back at him was bigger than life, handsome with such a beautiful smile. Sam's heart clenched. _

_**This is how SHE sees you.**__ He thought truly honored. _

"_Yes." She sat up. "Don't get too cocky though…"_

"_How can I, I've got you to keep me grounded." He reminded her. _

_And he did. Sam was sought after. More than one girl had crushes on him but he only had eyes for Leah. Ever since that day she had purposely gone out with Jesse to get Sam's attention, they had been together. Leah was considered very lucky by most of the girls in the tribe. Her cousin Emily and her other girlfriends all thought she and Sam were the "it" couple._

"_So, did you talk to your dad about the scholarship?" _

_He knew what she hoped. That they would go away to college together on scholarship. Leah had gotten a full ride at the __University __but his grades weren't as good as hers. Although he had gotten in, he was only granted a partial scholarship. Sam was still excited, the university paper had picked up some of the articles that he had written and offered him a spot on the campus newspaper. Sam needed money for the other part. He had gone to Lorena for advice and she had gone to the council. They had agreed to pull the tribe's limited funds to put some money together to help him. All Sam just needed the other fourth and he could go. That meant going to his father. Things had not gone well. His father had laughed at his dream of going to college and becoming a real writer. He wasn't about to go to the "white man's" bank to take out a loan for Sam to go chasing his dreams or Leah. The answer had been no. Not that it surprised Sam. His father wanted him here on with the tribe to stay in order to keep his hold of him but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt him. It did. _

"_No…I haven't talked to him yet." He lied to Leah. _

_He saw the hope in her eyes. He didn't want her to give up her dream for him. It would take time, he'd have to work long and hard, but somehow he'd get the money he needed for the fourth. But it meant taking some time after high school. He would work hard, get the money and be with her regardless of what his father tried to do to stand in his way. He didn't understand his father. He had always tried his best to be the type of son that he wanted. Honorable, trust worthy, he worked hard. But it never seemed like it was enough. _

"_Please Sam__**;**__ you've got to talk to him." Leah had the whole thing planned out. Then they'd be able to follow their dreams, together. "Promise me, you'll talk to him." She knew how difficult it was for him to talk to his dad and swallow his pride to ask for the money. Her Sam was proud. But he was willing to do it, for her, for them. _

"_Don't worry. I promise baby." He caressed her face. "You know that I love you…so much." _

_She closed her eyes resting her forehead against his. Her tank-top clung to her body; her nipples were visible through the wet cloth. He swallowed hard. He wanted to suckle those nipples. It was killing him, not touching her. God, he wanted her so badly. They had been waiting. Soon, he promised himself…he had it all planned. When finally himself to her and she him, it would be perfect. It wasn't that they hadn't fooled around. They did, but they were waiting for that final step. She moved closer to him to slowly straddle him. She leaned down and kissed him. Her sweet mouth mating with his. Slowly and seductively her tongue moved inside of his mouth. Sam groaned. Leah played havoc with him, her body riding his erection. _

"_Leah…your killing me." _

"_Don't I know it." She said wickedly as she moved on top of him. Her body bowed back and he took her nipple into his mouth and suckled through her damp shirt. _

"_Ohh.." Her breathing became labored. She rode his erection. His hard member was placed at against her nub. He moved against her. The pleasure heated in between her legs as she closed her eyes. The twin sensations of his mouth and his member rubbing against her was amazing. There was a building inside of her. A heat and fire. She wanted something more. But she didn't know what just yet. "Sam…" She grasped the ends of his hair. Some of friends thought it was crazy that she and Sam had been together so long that hadn't "gone all the way", but she they decided to wait for the right time. _

_It was hard. They lived on a small reservation where everyone knew each other and basically there were no secrets, so sneaking off was hard. And although they fooled around here at the pond, Sam was adamant about her not losing her virginity in the woods. But she didn't mind. This was their special place, the place that they realized that they cared for each other way more than friends. So they had been saving their money to go away for a small weekend and had planned on making love in this quiet Bed and Breakfast Leah had read about._

_Sam rolled her over pushing her onto her back. Then he slowly pushed her shirt up. Compared to most girls, she was lacking in the boob department. But Sam said she was made perfect for him. She didn't feel subconscious at all when he bared her breast and his mouth came down to suckle her. No…not at all. _

_**Intimate Moments: Age 18 & 20**_

_Leah rolled over in her sleep snuggling her bottom to the hard erection pushing against her. Sam groaned and pushed against her bottom. His fingers moved down her flat stomach then further down between her legs. He found her, parting her folds to find her wet. _

"_Mmm…" She moaned as he began to make light circles around her clit. _

"_Shh…" He whispered biting down on her earlobe. "This is my favorite part." _

_She opened her legs wider. "What part?" _

"_Making you call out my name." He whispered as he then slipped inside of her. _

_Things over the last year had been difficult with her away, but they somehow made it through. She had been disappointed when she had gone on to college and he had been forced to stay behind, but she had had her hopes he'd join her as he promised. His father's death changed everything. Now had responsibilities that he couldn't forget about as much as he wanted. Their time together was bitter-sweet since he was working two jobs and had to take care of his grandmother. He couldn't leave her behind. In the end, it seemed his father was right after all. _

_He turned spooning his body next to hers as he pushed inside her hot wet heat. Nobody was like Leah. Nobody made her feel like she did. He may have had to give up his dreams about being a real reporter for a newspaper but that didn't mean he was giving her up. He'd find a way. He was nothing if not determined._

_Sometime it still bothered him the lengths that his father had gone to keep him here. It had been bad enough when his father refused to go and get a loan to help Sam with the rest of his money for school but when later when Sam found out that his father had the money all along. He had been devastated. _

_Now his father was dead, he no longer had the privilege to be disgruntled because had to look out for his grandmother. He nuzzled her neck pushing deeper into her body while cupping her breast. Her nipple hardened under his touch. "I love you so much Leah." He whispered filling her. His fingers traced the tiny little birthmark that marred her left hip. It almost looked like a little heart. He loved running his tongue over it. "You are my lifeline…I don't know what I'd do without you." _

"_Like I'd ever let you leave me." She breathed closing her eyes as his fingers manipulated her into an orgasm. He tightened his fingers to intertwine with hers as she came around him, milking him to the extent that. Then, he too let go. _

_**The Wolf: Six Months Later**_

_Leah hung up the phone. She was worried. Sam was supposed to come over and help her paint her bedroom. She and Shelby had moved in together__**;**__ they had rented the small house that used to belong to Layla Moosehead. The house was quaint and perfect for two college students. Leah had her own floor to herself. Although she officially lived in Port Angeles during the semester, this would be her home when she came home. Of course her father and mother didn't understand why she just didn't live with them. But she did…Sam. _

_Although he was taking care of his grandmother, he could come by and stay with her. With Shelby working as __an__ EMT, she often had shifts that kept her in Port Angeles so it was like Leah was living alone. She peeked out the window hoping to see Sam's truck pull up but she got nothing. Leah stepped outside __in__ the night air called to her. Last night, he had come over to have dinner. She had made his favorite__,__ stuffed pork chops but instead of devouring it like he always did, he left some food on the plate. He also left saying that he didn't feel so well. She hoped that he wasn't coming down with something. _

_There was a prickling at the back of her neck. She turned feeling as if something or someone were watching her. She turned not seeing anything but the trees but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She shuttered then turned going back in the house, not noticing the large wolf that was standing in the mist of the trees. _

_**The Change: Ten Days Later**_

_Leah stood in the middle of living room looking at Sam as if she had never seen him before. She and Sam had been intimate for over a year. She had explored his body with her mouth, hands and tongue. She knew his body and this wasn't HIS body. It didn't make any sense. Sam had always been handsome, tall and muscular in a fit way. But he was bigger. It was like he had grown 5 inches overnight and put on60 pounds of pure muscle mass. _

"_I don't get it…steroids don't work this fast." _

"_It isn't steroids Leah." He replied with desperate eyes. "Baby…" _

_She backed away. "Don't…" She didn't believe him. This wasn't possible. She wasn't about to let him touch her if he was stupid enough to do drugs. Their people had already been through enough with losing numbers to alcoholism, she wouldn't allow him to bring drugs onto the reservation. Leah felt sick inside. The Sam she knew and loved would never do such a thing but here he was, all six feet 5 inches of him and no rational explanation for it. _

_He paused for a moment. "I know it's a lot to take in but I promise you baby, I'm still the same man, inside." Seeing the distrust in her eyes, he took his time approaching her. _

"_You lied to me. You told me you had mono and that was why I couldn't see you." _

"_I was sick." He had lied of course. He wanted to tell her the truth. Tell the real reason that he had disappeared but he couldn't because he had been sworn to secrecy. _

_The last week had been like pure hell for him. He had left her house not feeling well, thinking he had the flu. Then he had stumbled in the woods, feeling hotter than ever. His body then went through some sort of painful transformation in which he had actually turned into a wolf._

_Sam had been frightened out of his mind. He prayed that it had been a nightmare and fallen asleep in the woods, when he woke the next morning, he still was in the wolf's body. He had run, as fast as he could until he couldn't breathe when he felt hunters. He had been frightened and thought that they'd kill him when his spied Leah's father. Harry had looked at him with knowledge somber eyes then stopped on Travis from shooting him. It had been Harry who had come over to him and rested his hand on his fur talking to him in a gentle tone, calming him until he took him to Lorena's house, his grandmother's apprentice. She had made a bowl of her healing tea and sat it in front of him. He eagerly lapped the tea; his thirst had been so great. Then he slowly, painfully, he transformed back into a man. There he stood, weak and naked in front of them. He passed out. When he awoke, the others were in her home. Harry, Lorena, Billy, Quil Sr, Linus Row, the entire Tribal Council. They had told them a tale that he wouldn't have believed if he hadn't been trapped inside of wolf's body. Then, Billy had told him the real reason his father hadn't wanted him to leave the reservation. It had nothing to do with him not wanting Sam but everything to do with the possibility that this might happen, that one day Sam may turn into a wolf since the Cullens had returned to Forks. _

_It had been the real reason his father had hidden the money his mother had left him for an insurance policy she had. Now, Sam finally understood. His hard-nose father had indeed loved him and hadn't been squashing his dream just to do it. He had been trying in his own way to protect him. _

_Physically, Sam was still getting used to his new body. He was a freaking mess with his new strength that more than made him dangerous. It was also difficult because although others had told him the story of the Cold Ones, none of them had ever transformed. He was in a world, all by himself, dealing with things he never thought he would. He was stronger, faster and according to the Council, once he got used it he'd never be sick again. _

_Sam wanted to tell Leah everything. What he had been doing. Why he had been avoiding her but he couldn't. Harry was now wary of him, he could see it. The wolf inside of him was unpredictable and anger could easily cause the change. Leah could always "push his buttons" and although Harry cared for him, he wasn't too sure he wanted Sam around his daughter while he was figuring out his new body. _

_He looked at the woman he loved. "Leah…I want…" He was so frustrated and upset. His body began to shake. _

_**No…fuck…no…not now. **__Sam closed his eyes trying to meditate, something Lorena was teaching him. _

_Leah saw Sam's body begin to shake. Her breath caught in her throat. God, she was right. Sam WAS using drugs. How the world could this have happened? _

_She looked into his eyes when he opened them. It was like he was counting or something. There was pain, real pain inside of him. He reached out to her. "Leah…please." _

_She couldn't help it. She loved him. She took his hand. The moment their fingers touched, she winced, he was hot. " Oh god…Sam you are sick. You're burning up. We've got to get you to the hospital." _

"_No…" He grabbed her. Then he dropped down to his knees. He pressed his face against her small chest. "Please Leah…all I need is you." _

_She looked down into his eyes. There was so much emotion there. Pain, frustration, and fear. Timidly she caressed his head. She loved this man. This was HER Sam and she'd find a way to help him. _

_**Sexual Benefits: Two Months Later **_

_Sam trailed Leah's neck with his tongue. He pushed her left thigh up, as he arched and trust inside of her. Her fingers gripped the oak headboard of her bed. The banging sounds of the headboard hitting the wall echoed through the room. Thank god Shelby had a summer internship and was gone. He angled his head moving mouth down to latch onto her breast, suckling hard on her nipple._

_Leah arched and gasped for breath. She moved her body upward arching."Oh…God…fuck…just like that…" Sam he was killing her….but it was a fucking amazing way to go. Her right legs was intertwined with his thigh as his other hands pushed against her left thigh like a bow to allow him more access to drive into her, harder. _

_He rutted on her like an animal AND she loved every moment of him. Her orgasm rolled over her body causing her to clench tight on him. _

"_Fuck….Leah" He moved harder inside of her then he squeezed his eyes and came hard. His body shook as he pumped the remnants of his seed in her. Then he collapsed on top of her. "So fucking good." He smiled cupping her small breast. _

"_Yeah…it was." She laughed. _

_So did he._

_Sex with Sam had always been wonderful. Passionate and sweet but sex with him now….god it was fucking amazing. He had so much stamina she was hardly getting any rest these days. _

_Leah had honestly believed that Sam had a drug problem. It could only be the reason for his physical changes. But that wasn't the case. She had never seen him do drugs of any sort. Leah was keeping an eye on him. She came home over the weekend and since school was out spent time with Sam. He was still himself. Still responsible, quiet, loving and a very talented writer. He had been spending a lot of time with the Council. They wanted to give him a seat on the board, his father's seat. This had surprised her; she had never known him to want to be on the Council. Still there were moments that she worried about him. There were times it seemed as if he were slipping away from her. Sometimes he'd stare out into the darkness of the night as if something were calling him. She had tried to get more out of him, but he wouldn't tell her. _

_Sam pulled out of her and rolled to his side."I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked concerned. _

"_No…I'm used it now." She replied kissing his fingers. Sam had transformed everywhere including his cock. It was big before but now it was huge. It had taken some time for her body to adjust to it and his new stamina. She knew that Sam would be ready soon for another go round very soon. _

_Her cellphone rang. Leah frowned. It was 7:30 am, who would call her this early. She looked a it."Work…" She picked up the phone. _

_Sam watched Leah as she talked. She had recently gotten a coveted position at the Museum at the Carnegie in Port Angeles. But it was hard doing an internship and at her father's garage at the same time. Not to mention the additional classes she had just taken on. _

_Harry had been putting pressure on Leah to minor in business. She had a head for numbers and figured accounting would be smart back up plan. Leah had been against it at first wondering why her father would all of a sudden ask her to do such a thing. But she loved her dad and for him she took those extra classes. _

_Leah hung up the phone. "God..the only day off I've had the last two weeks and now I've got to go."She rolled off the bed. _

"_What happened?" _

"_There's a new artifact that showed up and Katie is sick…so it's me." _

_Sam smiled. "Yeah…like you aren't excited about working with Dr…what's his name?" _

_Leah kissed him. "There is nothing to worry about. Dr. Richter is not my type. I'm into sexy, hunky Native American males… not sexy hunky Brits." She joked. "Sorry baby…I gotta go." She headed to the bathroom. "But I promise to be on time for dinner. You're cooking right?" She turned. Sam was in the doorway looking at her. It scared her. These days he moved so fast sometimes she didn't see him. He pulled her into his arms. Then he looked down at her at if he were memorizing her face. "What's wrong?" She was concerned. _

"_Nothing…I just love you so much." He whispered. And he did. IN all of this Leah was his lifeline. _

"_I know…" She smiled up at him. _

_**The Visit: Twenty Minutes Later**_

_Leah closed the front door and ran down the stairs to her car when a truck pulled up. A bright smile formed on her face when she realized the driver. "Emily…" She ran over to the truck. She hadn't seen her cousin in months. _

_Emily got out and hugged her. "What are you doing here?" Emily had been spending the summer up at La'Forte as a sous-chef. _

"_I got some time off with mom and thought that I'd spend the day with my favorite cousin." _

"_Oh..I'd love to but I've got to go to work." _

"_At the garage?" _

"_No…my internship." _

_Emily looked disappointed. "Oh..I guess I should have called." She pulled a basket out of the cab. "I made my famous boysenberry scones with the butter crème._

"_No…" Leah peaked into the basket, hating to miss Emily's good cooking. _

_Emily smiled. "Here…" She handed her two scones._

_Leah smiled. "Thanks…listen, call me later, maybe we can hang out on Saturday." _

_Emily's face lit up."Okay, that would be great." _

"_Sam's inside, he's probably gone back to bed, but he'd probably love some of the scones." Just leave them for him, okay. _

_Emily nodded. "Sure." _

_Leah hopped into her car and drove off. Emily watched her then went inside. She stepped into the cozy home. Leah was so lucky to live on her own. Emily wanted to do the same thing. At the moment she was learning all that she could about becoming a chef. She wanted to open up her own bakery one day using fresh organic products. She went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee then she settled the scones on a plate. _

"_Mmmm, is that coffee that I smell?" A husky voice called out from the hallway. _

_Emily smiled. It was Sam. Sam Uley was Leah's longterm boyfriend and one of the most amazing men in the tribe. It was only a matter of time before he and Leah got married. Emily was so happy for her cousin. Sam was handsome, smart, responsible and a lot of people looked up to him. Truth be told if she were honest, she had a bit of a crush on him, always had. But he only had eyes for Leah. That made Emily care for Sam even more because of his commitment to her cousin. _

_Sam stumbled into the kitchen just as Emily turned. She gasped…dropping the scones. "Oh..my…" She blushed."I didn't know…I…"She stammered. Sam was standing in front of her, not only was his taller and bigger than when she had seen him a few months back but he was buck naked. Her eyes locked with his. _

_Sam's body grew hot and hard. His heart sped up. The whole world went quiet. It was like he had never felt something like this before. His eyes studied the woman standing in front of him as if he had never seen her before. _

_**My god…Emily was so beautiful**__. Her radiate skin, the flush of her cheeks, her full breast straining in her peasant like blouse, the light low ride jeans cupping her ass. Her beauty, the light…it was like the threads of his lifeline suddenly was ripped away. It spun and came together like meshing him, his soul, his being with her. Everything faded away and all he saw. All he wanted was her…_

"_Emily…" He stepped forward. _

_Emily was mesmerized by him. Her insides were warm and something she never felt before raced through her. There was nothing but __**him**__. Sam came toward her. She felt a pull she couldn't explain. His hot hand caressed her face then his lips lowered. They tasted hers for a moment. _

"_Sam…" She whispered as his mouth came down again, his tongue slipped inside of her mouth. _

_**Wanting One, Loving the Other: Two Weeks Later **_

_Emily turned around in her Sue's kitchen to find Sam standing there watching her. Heat collected in between her thighs. God, how she wanted him. Badly. He looked at her with a possessive look. Her mind went back to the night before when Sam's mouth playing her body, in between her legs suckling her where no man had ever touched before. She blushed. _

_Sam watched her blush. The wolf inside of him was satisfied with her reaction. His mate was well pleased. But, the wolf wanted more. _

"_Sam…come on, you're missing the game." Leah called over to him. He turned. In that moment, his heart broke. Leah was standing next to her brother laughing as she ate loaded nachos watching the game. Damn, she looked happy as she looked at him and smiled. _

_God, he wanted to throw up. What was he doing? He tried in vain to stay away from Emily, but he couldn't seem to. It was like two parts of him were at war. A part of him loved Leah. But a huge part of him wanted Emily. Badly. He didn't understand why in the world would he kiss Emily that day in the kitchen? Why Emily, whom he had known for years would interest him. She was vastly different than his Leah. And why in the hell did he ache physically to hold her and be near here? Why at night he almost stalked her watching her feeling upset if a man went near her. _

_He couldn't keep doing this. He wasn't that type of man to have two women at the same time. But it was like he couldn't control himself. Last night instead of being in Leah's arms, he had had his head buried between Emily's thighs. He looked at Emily, as she looked at Leah with guilt in her eyes and turned away. He knew better than anybody did how close they were. He was destroying them all but deep down he couldn't stop. _

_Sam turned away and went outside, he buried his head in his hands. Tears formed in his eyes. What the hell was he doing? _

_**The End: One Week Later **_

_Sam watched Leah as she put the finishing touches to her painting. She turned and smiled. She wore nothing but one of his old shirts as she had painted. Her long hair up in a slipknot. "How long have you been standing there?" She put her brush down and came over to wrap her around his neck. _

"_Around 15 minutes…" He answered her. _

"_Why didn't you say something?" _

_**Because I'm trying to remember you just like this, before I destroy your world. **_

"_Because I didn't want to disturb you. I know that you don't get the time you'd like to paint." _

_There was no going back for him. He realized it. He had tried to fight his unnatural feelings for Emily with no avail. Instead they only grew. He had gone to his grandmother to talk to her about his strange feelings and his need to be with Emily. It was then she had surprised him about knowing he was a wolf. She had also told him the story of Imprinting. Then he had gone to the Council, furious and angry that they hadn't told him. They had been surprised. Harry Clearwater that only looked at him with troubled eyes when he realized what this meant for Leah. _

_Like it or not, Emily was now his life, not Leah. Still there was a part of him that loved Leah and wanted her but the wolf inside of him was too strong and the imprint too powerful. He couldn't do this anymore. Not to Emily. Not to Leah. _

"_Come…we've got to talk." He took Leah's hands into hers leading her into the living room. _

_Leah was nervous. She didn't think that he was going to do it right now. Sam had been acting strange for the last few weeks. At first she had been fearful something was wrong, that was until she had come across a ring box in his bedroom a week ago. She had been surprised and happy. She had been so excited she had opened it. A beautiful tiny solitaire ring with the inscription of Lee. Lee inside. She saw from the receipt that he had brought the ring nine months before. Sam was going to ask her to marry him. _

_God, she was so nervous that her hands actually were sweating. She looked at Sam hiding her smile. He looked like he was going to throw up. Like she'd say no to him. She had been his since elementary school. _

"_Leah…" He closed his eyes then he opened them with a resolve. "Words can't express what you mean to me…what you've always meant to me. I always knew that we were going to be together. Ever since you beat up Jesse when we were kids. I didn't understand it then but it was something that I knew inside my heart." _

"_I knew it too…" She responded. _

"_I loved you. Only you. You were my first; my only and I always thought would be my last." _

"_Thought…" Leah frowned confused by what Sam had uttered. _

"_I'd never hurt you. I could never…" he paused. "You've got to believe me when I say that I love you…I've only loved and wanted you." _

_Leah's insides began to ache. Something was wrong. This wasn't a proposal of marriage. He wasn't going to ask her to marry him. _

_He knelt in front of her. "You've been the best part of me. The only thing that I had to hold onto when my world was turned upside down because of my father. I always had you and our dreams." Tears filled Sam's eyes. "I wanted nothing more than to go away with you, to college, to have a life…with you." He stopped then he pressed on. "Leah…I love you. BUT I can't be with you anymore." _

_Oh god…she wanted to throw up. Inside she started to shake. __**No…please don't do this. Don't do this to me or to us. **__She cringed. _

"_What do you mean?" She whispered. _

"_Leah…I …can't explain it but we don't have a future anymore. At least not the way that we had planned together." _

"_No…" She stood up. "You can't be doing this." _

"_We don't belong together." _

"_How can you say that? After all that we've meant to each other." She looked at him confused. "I know you. You don't mean this. You can't do this."_

"_Leah…" _

_Tears filled her eyes. "Whatever this is really about we can get through it, together. I'm not going to allow you to push me away. Just tell me what it is." She reached out to him trying to figure out why he was doing this to her, to them. "Please…" She begged. Leah actually begged him. "Don't push me away. We can get through this." She pleaded. _

_He looked at her seeing the pain and the desperation in her eyes. He gently pushed her away. "No, we can't. I'm sorry." He turned away. He had to stay strong and do this. This was best for everyone. He could never love Leah the way she needed to be loved, not anymore. This imprinting had a power over him he couldn't withstand. Emily was now his future and Leah his past. _

"_Sam. I love you. I've always loved you. We gave ourselves to each other. We…" _

"_Leah. Stop! God…There's …. somebody else." _

_She flinched as if he had slapped her. "What?" _

_Sam knew what he was doing. Tearing her heart out but he had no choice. "There has been someone else. I'm in love with her." _

"_What? No…" Every stilled around Leah. " You can't…I'd know if you…." _

"_It's Emily…she and I have been seeing each other. I'm…leaving you for her."_

"_Emily?" Leah shook her head. "No..she wouldn't do that. You wouldn't…" Her face broke. "You wouldn't…do that to me."Pain filled her. _

"_I'm so sorry…"He uttered. " I tried to ignore the feelings but I can't. I can't explain why I love her but I…" _

"_No!" Leah. "Leah smacked him hard across his face. " Don't you dare say that you love HER! Not after what you've meant to me. What you said to ME…Don't you fucking dare." _

"_Leah…I'm sorry." _

_She looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes. "How long?" Then, she remembered the night that she had felt a tremor of something being wrong between them so off. Emily had come to visit her that morning. "The morning that I had to leave for work and she came over her. You were different after, a little distant. I just thought it was…" She stopped realizing something. Realization of something deep that she had noticed but hadn't uttered came to her." You haven't touched me since that morning." Clarity killed her. Sam who had never been able to keep his hand off of her since they had become fully intimate hadn't touched her. Bile filled her stomach as images of Sam and Emily in her bed filled her brain. "Tell me, did you fuck her in my bed moments after you had been inside of me?"_

_He winced at the rancor in her tone."No…I didn't do that." _

"_But you DID fuck her?" _

"_No! I…." He stopped. He winched. "Shit…" he uttered. _

_Leah's head titled to the side for a moment. "No…you're just waiting so she won't be tainted by me. Right?"_

"_Leah…I know that this doesn't make any sense. But…"_

"_Get out.." She whispered harshly._

"_Leah…" _

"_I said FUCKING GET OUTTTTTT!" She screamed. _

_Sam wanted to run to her. Hold her. Take it all back. But he couldn't. "I'm so sorry…" Then he slowly left. As he closed the door behind him he heard her wailing cry along with a crashing sound inside. Tears fell down his own face for the pain that he caused her. _

_**Fuck Ups: Three Months Later **_

_Leah stumbled into darkness of her house. She was drunk but she didn't care. She didn't care about much these days. Shelby had moved out. That was fine. Nobody liked being around her. Fuck, she didn't care. Well she was so fucking sorry that she couldn't be happy or make niceties like everyone else or simply get over it. Not when she had a constant reminder of Sam's betrayal. Things with her family were no better. Her aunt Helena was pissed all because the night that Sam had dumped her ass, she had gone after Emily. Things had only gotten worse when he came to defend Emily from Leah, taking all the blame while precious Emily stood there and watched like the scared little coward bitch she was. _

_The door slammed behind her. She turned looking at Sam. He was pissed. __**Good**__, she thought viciously. "I didn't remember asking you in." _

"_I wanted to make sure you got in since you were released into my custody." He reminded him. _

_**Fucking cops. **__She thought. _

_Then she laughed bitterly. "I didn't remember asking you to fucking bail me out. I was doing fine all by myself." _

"_Getting bar fights." He was furious. "Those fuckers could have hurt your Leah. There was three of them and only one of you. What they could have done to you….Christ's sake." Sam stopped. He didn't want to think about what those men three times her size could have done to her. God, he thought that dealing with Paul change was bad enough, it was nothing compared to trying his best to keep Leah out of trouble. _

_He almost didn't recognize the woman standing in front of him. She was vastly different from HIS Leah. This woman was hardened and aggressive, bitter and a bitch. She smoked, she drank, she brought a motorcycle and rode is dangerously as if she had a death wish. But she was the monster that HE had created. _

_This Leah also looked smoking hot. Even partially drunk, she had on a very short and clingy blue dress on that bared most of her back. And those stilettos were sexy as ever as she showed off her amazing legs. Her hair was now cut shoulder length and there right in the front was a splash of blue color. But most compelling were her smoky eyes. Leah's eyes were hard. _

"_Go home Sam…I'm sure sweet little Emily's waiting to hear what happened with Big Bad Bitchy Leah." _

"_Stop it." _

"_Ohh…don't like that I can bring her up. Sorry." She went to the top of the fridge and took out a bottle of Grey Goose. _

"_God…you've got to stop this. Stop drinking." "Like you give a fuck about me?" _

"_I do." _

"_It's just your guilt right…after all…you don't care." She looked at Sam hating and loving him at the same time. "So when are you going to tell me Sam?" _

"_Tell you what?" _

"_Come on." She took a swig from the bottle and sat down on the coffee, her legs partly parted. Sam stilled with his increased sense of smell he could smell her. Her heat. His eyes narrowed. Fuck, she wasn't wearing any panties. What the fuck! The part of him that he knew still wanted her came roaring to the surface. _

_**No, you made a commitment to his to Emily. She's your future, let Leah go. **_

"_No need to be coy with me. We don't keep secrets, do we?"_

_Sam stilled. He closed his eyes with regret. She knew, somehow she fucking knew. _

"_Ahh…it's true. So you did ask Emily to marry you." She laughed bitterly as she took another swig. "Three months…that's all you needed."She turned away, brushing a tear that suddenly appeared. _

_Emily was his imprint, they would be together forever. It made sense. He had planned on telling Leah before anyone else. But somehow news traveled fast. "Leah…" _

_Leah got up and walked toward him to run her fingers down his chest. "Tell me Sam. Does she fuck you I did?" He stiffened. God knew Emily didn't. Leah must have read it in his face because she gave him a wicked smile. "I bet she doesn't even suck your cock." Leah licked the shell of his ear. "Or know that you like for your balls to be played with while you fuck. Do you do it missionary style with the light off." She cackled. "I'm really having a hard time seeing sweet little Emily riding you hard in the back seat of your car." _

"_Stop it." He pushed her away from him. _

"_Ahh..hit a nerve."_

"_This isn't you." _

"_This is me?" She looked furious. "Is me?" She paused. "This is who you fucking made me!" Leah screamed throwing down the liquor bottle. It smashed into pieces. Sam jumped back and realized that Leah was going to cut herself if she slipped and fell on the wet glassy floor in her heels. _

_He couldn't let her hurt herself even more. He pulled her out of the way picking her up. Suddenly she was in his arms. Her face looking down at him. Then she lowered her head. _

_He turned away. "No don't…" _

"_Don't what…" She moved closer to his mouth. _

"_I'm with Emily. He said striding into the kitchen counter to put her down doing his best to get her away from him. She was pure temptation, a siren, his weakness. That was something he didn't understand. Based in the information about Imprinting, he shouldn't even be able to look at another woman besides Emily. And he didn't. He knew that Emily was his future and he loved her but there was another part of him that STILL hungered for Leah. He didn't understand it. He had gone to some of the members of the Council for advice, according to them; he shouldn't want another but Emily. But somehow regardless of the imprint, he did. He tried his best to bury __**that**__ part of him. Emily was so sweet and so understanding and he did love her. She understood his pain regarding his guilt about Leah. She had even supported him going out to bail Leah out of jail when Charlie Swan had called. Deep down she too understood that this Leah was due to what they had done to her. _

"_Oh…so you can't fuck me." He winced. She smiled. "You don't like that word. But I do and I miss it. Having a hard cock inside of me. Maybe that's what I need to help me get over you." She suggested. Something inside of him flinched. He didn't want anyone to touch her. "There are a lot of young and willing bucks around here…maybe I'll go out and find one right now." _

_Fury rippled inside of him. "The hell you will."_

"_What the fuck can you about it?" She asked getting into his face. "You don't own me or this pussy anymore." She stated pulling up her dress baring herself to him. "And I plan to give this away to the first male man enough for it." _

_He lost himself in his anger. Fury ripped through him. He couldn't allow the wolf inside of him to come out but his passion did. Without thinking he grabbed her by the head, hard. His mouth feasted upon her with a fever that he hadn't known was inside of him. He gripped her as she jumped on him; they fell to the floor with her on top of him straddling him. He ripped at the top of the dress the clinging material ripped and feasted on her breast as he pushed the dress up. She tore at his sweat pants, pushing them down. Then she pushed herself on top of him. He slid deep inside of her. _

_**Oh…sweet fucking heaven. **__She felt so good. Soooo… tight. _

_She pulled at him, biting him and gyrating over him. Her heat. Perfect for him. He thrust up inside of her. Hard. Again and again. _

_It wasn't pretty. It wasn't beautiful. But it was fucking at the most primal instinct. Emily was gone from his mind, his thoughts. _

_Sam's mouth bit down on nipples as she rode him like a bucking bronco. The sound of their moans and groans filling the air. He thrust harder up needing it like a drug. Then, she orgasamed hard and fast. She squeezed him tight. Sam groaned hooking his fingers in her hair. He couldn't last. It had been too long since he has such hot sweet sex gripping. Groaning, he came hard, inside her. _

_Then, just as it started, it was over. _

_It took a few moments for them to catch their breath. _

_Leah looked at him and he saw the sweet woman he had always loved. She smiled at him. Her fingers gently traced his lips. "You still want me, I knew it. You can't marry her, not now" She inhaled his scent closing her eyes to rest her forehead against his. "You still love me."There was joy in her voice. _

_Sam stilled, the reality of what he just did, the betrayal that he had committed hit him like a ton of bricks. "Leah…" He gently pushed her back. Leah pulled away, her dress was in shreds, ripped so he could clearly see her pert breast and most of naked body as she weakly stood up. He could also see his semen running down her inner thighs. _

_Fuck, he hadn't even used protection. He hadn't been thinking clearly. _

_Sam looked at her ashamed at what he had done to Emily and what he had done to Leah. "Leah…" He stood weakly pulling his sweats up. His cock jerked, he wanted more even now. "This..shouldn't have happened." _

_She winced as if he had slapped her. Vulnerability and pain shown in her eyes. _

"_This was mistake on my part. I'm sorry…things got out of hand."_

"_But… we just…" Leah looked confused. "She can't…she doesn't do it for you like I can."_

_In some ways Leah was correct. He loved Emily. But sexually, Leah did things to him that Emily didn't. But it didn't matter. This was a mess, this was his life. He had only made things worse tonight. As poorly has he had treated her fucking her on the kitchen floor like some groupie, she still wanted him. His proud sweet Leah would abase herself for him. She deserved better than that kind of treatment. _

_Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes for a moment, he had to press on and finish it or it would always be like this. Now that he knew that COULD physically cheat, he'd do it. Leah was like a drug to him, he had to end it. NOW before it began. He couldn't hurt Emily like that. _

_Then Sam said the only thing that he knew about send her away. He needed her to hate him with all of her heart if he was going to do what was best for them. "It was a fuck. You were willing hot pussy and I make the mistake of taking what you offered. This was nothing more." Sam watched as her eyes died in that moment. Yet he pressed on, no matter how much it cut him up inside. "Emily's what I want and need. I tried…tried to be the man you wanted me to be. But that isn't me. I need a woman. A real woman who would be a good wife to me and a good mother to my children. I want a woman who doesn't want to jaunt around the world like you. A woman who cares about her people and her tribe. Emily will be that for me, the perfect wife. You can't be that, not even if you tried. I'm not the same man I used to be. I don't want to leave or go traveling around the world. I'm happy here. I want a life here." He looked at her with cold eyes. " You don't. You never did. And the truth is, Emily is who I want, regardless of what happened here. Leah, what we had is over. I need a real woman and I'm sorry but you aren't it." _

_With that he turned away leaving her naked in her kitchen, ripping what little she had left of her heart out. _

_Leah watched him go with tears streaming down her face as words echoed in her head. How in the world could she have gotten it so wrong? Rage filled her. He had used her as if she was a whore and she had let him. Never again. Never again would she allow herself to love someone to the point that he could hurt her in such away._

_**Devastation: Three Months Later **_

_Leah was curled up in the hospital bed. She had heard her mother talking to the doctor asking when she could go home. The doctors wanted to keep her an extra couple of days because they were worried about her temperature, it was so high, and in fact they were very concerned. _

_**They think that I'm going to die. If only**__. Truth was she wished she had died in woods right about with her baby. Then this mess would finally over. _

_Tears fell down her cheeks; she wasn't sure how much more she could take. Rain hit the window of her hospital room. The darkness of the day echoed her feelings. Her was body aching and hollow. She thought about the child that she had loved and lost. Maybe God was punishing her for all her wicked ways. That night when she and Sam had sex on her kitchen floor she had conceived his child. She hadn't been on the pill since they had broken up and he hadn't used anything. Back then she had been drinking so much, to the point that her parents had been worried. But she had stopped. Stop drinking and smoking the moment she had found out about her baby. _

_Her fingers caressed her empty stomach. Her baby had been her hope and salvation. Not to get Sam back, not after the way that he used her. But it would have been the one thing that she could love. And she had loved her baby…so God had punished her and taken it just as he had taken Sam from her. _

_The strange part of it was she couldn't really remember losing the baby. All she knew was she had come home not feeling well. She had been running a temperature. Then she passed out. She had awakened in the woods. Naked. She had stood up but blood had been running down her legs. The rest was very fuzzy. Only images and weird dreams of someone picking her up. Bathing her. And whispering to her that she'd be fine._

_But they were only dreams. Leah would never be fine again. _

_Voices came from outside of her room. Her father, she recognized his voice. Then another. Her heart clinched. God, no. She curled over into a ball. She didn't want him to know. Not now. She made sure never to be in the same room with him again since that night in her kitchen. _

"_Sam what are you doing here?" Her father hissed. _

"_I heard that they found Leah. I had to see for myself."_

"_No… Go home." _

"_She's been missing for a week."_

"_I know how long she's been missing. After all she's MY child." _

"_I need to see her." _

"_She's been through enough right now."_

"_Harry…" _

'_She isn't your responsibility Sam. You have an imprint. Go to her. Leave my daughter alone. You've done enough." Harry's voice broke. "God..I wanted so much for her." Leah heard her father sob. "My baby has so much talent and drive. Look what's become of her and now she'll never be able to go, never be free."_

"_Never be free… What do you mean?" _

"_What the fuck do you think that I mean. You know as well as I. I thought my son, but prayed never my daughter."_

"_Are you telling me that she's …"_

"_All the signs says it. And if it is so. May God have mercy on your soul Sam Uley because you'll never have a day's peace and neither will she." Leah tried to understand what she was hearing but the medication they had given her in her IV began to work._

_**Reprieve: Three Years Later **_

_Leah sat out back of her house smoking a cigarette, a bottleneck dangled from her fingers. She reached to take another drag when she stopped for a moment, inhaled. "Fuck", she whispered to herself. She stood crossing her arms in front of her. "I thought I told you to stop coming around my fucking house." _

_Sam stepped out of the shadows of the woods. He swallowed. There were specific rules and he once again was breaking them. _

"_What the hell do you want?" Sam looked at her. She wore a clinging gray top that just skimmed the top of her thighs, and nothing else. He could make out the outline of her breast especially her nipples in the material. It was clear she just swimming, her hair was wet and her body was still damp against the material. _

"_We've got to talk." He hesitated." I'm Alpha; you can't go around disrespecting me like that in front of the others." _

"_Yeah..I think that I can." _

"_Leah…please. I make the formation and partnering schedules between the two packs. It's not your place to complain." _

"_Yeah but it fucking sucked." She stood up advancing on him. "It made more sense for me to be paired up with Jared along with the other pack with Roman and Brady. But now you go changing at the last minute cause you don't like me anywhere near Roman." Her hard eyes raked him. "Stupid ass…so fucking scared because Ro, ISN'T afraid of you and you think he's going to tap this pussy." She was pissed. "Same fucking shit with you all the time….don't want to fuck it and don't want anyone else to do it either."_

_Leah failed to mention that Roman would never be interested in her based on the conversation she overheard Seth having with Jake about him. Apparently Ro was into some heavy kink when it came to sex. It was almost too bad. Because he was fucking hot ,smart, and a gentlemen to boot. He was also in Jake's pack so she didn't have to worry about Sam using his Alpha voice to keep him away. The bonus treat was the fact that Roman also hated Sam's fucking guts. That made Leah like him even more. _

_Sam winced. She had his balls in a noose because deep down, she was right. He didn't want Leah anywhere near Roman or Jacob for that matter. It was bad enough that Jake and Leah were partners in Clearwater Garage and already spent a great deal of time together. The truth was, he was exasperated. Leah was unhappy. That much was clear. He had mistakenly thought that things would get better, they were getting worse. And it wasn't just her. _

_The other night, he had slipped up and thought about making love to Emily in wolf form with the pack around. Leah had retaliated by thinking of the time that they had fucked like rabbits on the floor of her shower floor. That had been bad enough; the she purposely started thinking about the time that she had given him head while driving back from Port Angeles in the cab of his truth. Both of those times were fucking hot. Damn…she was killing him. _

_He and Emily were happily married but there were times that he thought about Leah. Fuck it, if he were honest, those times had been increasing lately. _

_Leah was worse than ever. Bitter, hard and just plain nasty to the point that nobody wanted to be around her. But there they were, stuck with each other._

"_Listen…there is something I have to say to you."_

"_Fuck you, I'm going in." She turned to go back into her house. _

"_Leah…wait." He chased after her. "Please."_

_She paused, her eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" _

"_Sam looked uncomfortable. Listen, I wanted to tell you something and…"_

"_Spit it out. Uley."_

"_Leah…" He reached out and touched her. She stiffened._

_**Okay not a good idea**__. He thought seeing her reaction to him. Not that he didn't deserve it, he knew that he did. "Emily's….Emily is going to have a baby." If it wasn't for the fact that he had seen her pupils dilate he would have mistakenly thought that she didn't care. But he knew that she did. _

"_Congratulations. This is what you wanted, a baby. The perfect family to go with the perfect wife." She strolled away from him inside the dark house sliding the glass door and leaving him outside._

_Inside her whatever pieces of her heart was left broke. Emily had it all, the man and now a baby." Tears of pain filled her as she walked away. Every time she thought he couldn't hurt her even more than before, he did. She could hardly see for all the tears in her eyes. She had thought that she had gotten over this, being near him. Having him as her Alpha was torment but this was worse. She couldn't take it anymore. _

_She went through the house and headed out of the front door. She walked a long way toward a big brand new house that had recently been built. One she reached it she rang the doorbell and waited. Finally after a few minutes the door opened. Jacob Black stood in the doorway shirtless with a muzzled head and a blanket wrapped low around his hips. Clearly he had been sleeping. She then heard a rustling sound. She peeked over his shoulder. No…clearly he had been DOING his wife on the floor in their living room. _

_This was fucking stupid. "Never mind." She turned away. _

"_Shit…" Jake muttered and hurried after her closing the front door behind him. _

"_Leah…hey…what's up?" He reached out to touch her, but she pulled back. Leah wasn't much on touching, ever. "You came here for a reason. So why not just tell me, okay."He'd just pretend he didn't see her tears in her eyes. _

_She bit her lip for a moment trying to decide what to say then hurriedly spoke."I want to join your pack." _

_**Fuck no! **__He thought for his initial reaction. Working with Leah was one thing but having part of his pack was another. "'What?" When Jacob had turned 18 all of a sudden he could have his own pack. It had been weird. Seth, Roman, Brady and Colin had all gone with him. He hadn't minded, but Leah. Leah was trouble. "Listen Leah…" _

"_Please.." She whispered. There was pain in her voice and in her eyes. "I can't…do this. I'm trying but this thing is killing me. Besides lately…Sam.." Her eyes darted away. She bit her nail to the quick. _

_**Shit…Leah was really fucked up. **__He thought. _

_Leah didn't want to think about what Sam had been doing to her. She didn't want to tell Jake, she was ashamed. _

_God, her life was so fucked up. She and Sam were fucked up. And he still had the power over her to hurt her. What he had done last week had been unforgivable. He had thought about her commanding her to meet him. And she did, his power was all consuming over her body. It didn't matter that she had had a date with Greg an attorney friend of Shelby's. She had somehow ended up in the car with Sam. The next thing she knew she was on the floor with his unzipping his pants just about to blow him before his cell phone rang. It had been Emily. Leah felt like a slut. He had He had made her one. Then he had the nerve to look aghast and sorry for what he had done telling her he hadn't meant to think it or compel her. Worse was the fact that even after all they had gone through. How he had hurt her. She HAD wanted him for that moment. _

_She hated Sam. _

_Worse, she hated herself. _

_She needed to get away but she was trapped because of the wolf. She couldn't leave. She couldn't live the life she had dreamed about. And now Emily would walk around with Sam's baby growing inside of her. Having the child that Leah had wanted, the child that Leah may not be able to have. Back when she lost the baby and had awakened in the woods, she hadn't realized it. But she had gone through the transformation. And it, she surmised caused her to miscarry his baby. _

_The truth was, she was on the edge._

"_He and Emily are going to have a baby."_

"_What? A baby…" Jake looked happy for them for a moment, then he looked at Leah. She saw the pity in his eyes. She hated pity. "Hey …Leah I'm…" _

"_If you say that you're sorry, I'm going to fucking deck you." She advanced. "I don't need your fucking pity but I need to get the hell away from him." She spat. Then she stopped and for a moment let down her guard. "Please Jake." She had never begged, not since the night she had begged Sam not to leave her. "I can't…" She stopped. She thought about all that she had lost. Her love for Sam was still there. Hadn't she had enough pain? Didn't she deserve more than this? More than humiliation. More than being trapped? More than losing everything she loved including herself. "Please…" _

_Jake looked at Leah. God, her pain was so palatable. He could taste it. He knew what it was like love someone with your whole heart and soul. That was how he had loved Bella. He couldn't think about what he would have done if he had to watch her be with Edward, love Edward, have a baby with Edward. It would be hell. Leah, for all her bitchy bitterness deserved something more than what she got. He remembered how she used to be. Laughing, smiling full of life and happiness. Now it was gone. Sucked out of her. She couldn't keep taking this. In the end, IT would kill her. He couldn't let that happen. "Sure Leah…I'd love to have you in my pack." _

_A single tear ran down her face. In that moment for the first time there was pure relief in her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered backed up and faded into dark of the night. _

_**Bound: Three and a Half Years Later**_

_Sam Uley was once again in her bed. But unlike all the other times that he had been in it, he didn't belong there, he didn't belong anywhere near her house or even in her life. But there he was once against invading her space and in her life. Leah pressed a cool rag over his brow. He was burning up with fever. But unlike the other times when his body had been raging with heat it was not because of his wolf. He was no longer a wolf. Sam's body was suffering the effects of having his wolf bound by Jake and like it or not, he was in a great deal of pain. She may have hated him for all the pain that he had heaped on her, but she couldn't let him suffer when he was vulnerable. _

_There was a ringing of the doorbell. She left her guest bedroom on the first floor and headed to the front door. Marley was standing on the other side along with Lorena. She looked at the doctor. "He's down the hall in the guest bedroom. He's burning up with fever."_

_Marley nodded and headed to where Leah had pointed. Leah walked across her living room to the sliding glass door opening it up to get some much needed air. _

"_Are you alight?" Lorena asked. _

"_What's wrong with him?" Leah asked. _

"_I don't know…" Lorena wondered just how much Leah knew. "Marley had came back to check on him. He was burning up, his body healing. We gave him some tea then left him alone to rest. When we came back to check on him, he was gone. We searched everywhere for him." Lorena reached out and touched Leah's hands. "Thank the heavens he was in good hands, he was with you. But then again, I shouldn't be so surprised; after all he mumbled that he wanted to go home." _

"_Home? Sam doesn't live here. Why would he consider this his home?" _

_Lorena sighed. "Because Sam doesn't remember being a wolf. He doesn't remember imprinting. The last thing that Sam remembers is eating dinner at your home and him going to his place with the flu." _

"_I don't understand." Leah was confused. _

"_He doesn't remember the last six years. He doesn't know that he's married Emily or that they have children. He thinks that he's still involved with you."_

_**A/N: I hope that you've enjoyed a glimpse of Leah's and Sam's complicated and tormented history. I know that some of you are used to the twist and turns in my stories, this didn't have them but I promise they will be coming in the regular story of Closure. To find out what happens next with their drama just go to Closure and continue to read. I hope to its next chapter up in a week. **_

_**Additionally if you liked the idea of the In Depth Chapters, please let me know and let me know what other character you'd like me to. This was fun and something I wouldn't mind doing from time to time. **_

_**Just a little sneak peek of a bonus scene for the next upcoming Chapter 31 of Closure. Enjoy! **_

Reign stood as tall as her 5'3 height would allow her. Her body was tight, muscles tensed encased in leather. But not just any leather, specialized magical leather to help her keep protected against the claws, fangs or the weapons of her enemies. The tight leather pants rode low on her lips. A single sleeved leather halter covered the top of her body like armor however it bared her toned abdomen. Like all Guardians she had been trained, and knew that taking down a Child of the Moon meant working in conjunction with another. But things didn't always go as planned. Shiloh and she been scouring Forks and La Push trying to pick up the scent of the beast. He had eluded them until now because unlike Children of the Moon and Lycanthropes or even vampires the Fae sense of smell (although more enhanced than humans) wasn't as strong.

Based on the Intel they had, they did a rotation between the garage and Leah's home. Like it or not Leah was prey and one thing Reign knew was that he'd be back to stalk her, rape her and kill her as Children of the Moon were known to do.

_She_ wasn't going to let that happen. After all, not only did she like Leah, she was honor bound to protect shifters as well as Bella Black. Shiloh was in a pissy fucking mood. His sex play had been interrupted and that alone made him a bitch to deal with. But was worth interrupting him, because the Child of the Moon was back _just_ she had predicted. He hadn't changed into his beast form yet; instead he stood outside Leah's house calmly without the maddened look that was trademark for one of his kind.

The man was tall standing at 6'4 with beautiful jet-black skin. His head was shaved bald and it worked on him. He was sexy in a rugged way with bulging muscles that she could clearly make out the darkness. He wore a pair of leathers with chains running from the sides, with high black glossy leather boots with thick soles. Beautiful tribal tattoos covered his arms disappearing under the black wife beater he wore. If he was this magnificent in his human form, God knew what he would be like in his beast from. It would almost a shame to put one like him down.

But she was about to do just that…put him down like the beast he was.

She tightened her hold on her silver bow pulling back her hand with two carved arrows engraved with wild magic, tempered by her own blood and focused her trained eye on her prey. A Guardian born and bred, she worked better with short swords or knifes but right now considering the type of supernatural she was dealing with, she had to attack from afar first in order to wound then close in for the kill. Even with her considerable strength she could never beat a Child of the Moon at full strength with hand to hand combat alone. They were simply too strong.

She tightened on the bow let go as her two silver arrows sliced through the dark night.

Kinsley stood outside of Leah's house watching over his Queen to ensure her safety. He had smelled her and three others inside her home. One happened to be a male. The beast inside of him didn't like the idea of a male being in her home, however the male was sick. Even outside the home, the cloying smell escaped from under her door and slithered toward him.

Suddenly his predatory instinct kicked in. He quickly moved but not fast enough as an arrow buried itself in the middle of his chest.


End file.
